Goodygoody
by ponystripes
Summary: It was bad enough that she was backed against a wall with him threatening to steal her first kiss, but with him smirking magnificently she began to dread being the good girl that the bad boy just happened to want even more. AU. Inukag.
1. Chapter 1

_**Goody-Goody**_

_**Summary**__**: AU. It was bad enough that he was completely hot and unresistable, but the fact that he was smirking that magnificent smirk while she was backed against the gym wall as he threatened to steal her first kiss made her completely dread the fact that she just was the goody-goody that this bad boy just happened to want. Inukag.**_

_**Rating: T; Warnings? None needing to be mentioned except maybe one or two curse words.**_

_**To whom it may concern:**_ _Oh wow. It has been like, a year since I have wrote anything. I know that saying sorry really doesn't do anything, but I'm sorry for all of the people who wanted me to update! But, summer is here, and I have three whole months to submit some new stuff! I plan on making a sequal to "She Will Never Know" for those of you who have read it; in fact, it's already written, it just needs to be typed! "Outside the Diamond" will most likely be continued; "Stranded" may not be, considering the fact that I am at a loss of ideas for that voyage. "Dear Diary" will be continued eventually as well, by the way. But, for now I will get on with the story currently at hand so for those of you who have no clue what anything I just wrote means since you may not have read those stories of mine, and you want to read this one, you may get to read it and not just my overly long salutation. So here you are!_

ᮐᮐᮐ

_**The goody-goody...**_

She had quite the reputation at her high school.

To many, her reputation wouldn't be considered a particularly bad one; it was much better than what some of the other girls were known as, but she didn't like it. In fact, saying that she "didn't like it," was an understatment.

She _loathed _it with an _infinit_ amount of hate. And that is saying something because Kagome Higarashi normally didn't _loath_ anything_ with an infinit amount of hate_. Except her reputation.

Being a 'goody-goody' had it's perks, sure, but the reason that she hated the stereotype was because she _wasn't _a goody-goody. She just happened to get along with five of seven of her teachers quite well and maintain straight A's all year long; it wasn't her fault she was smart, now was it?

But the worst part about being the goody-goody? The fact that there was that one totally popular, hot, irresistable guy that she had the biggest crush on, and since she happened to be such a 'good girl' he wouldn't even speak to her. After all, he _did _have a relatively large reputation to upkeep himself. Being the 'popular-senior-bad-boy-that-all-the-girls-wanted' did come with a price.

So you see, that was the main reason for why she hated being named the 'goody-goody' freshman.

Inuyasha.

ᮐᮐᮐ

_**The day the bet was made...**_

Inuyasha really was the most popular person in the whole school. He had a new girlfriend every other week, too. Of course, they were only the popular girls that were snobs who spread rumors as quickly as germs spread from a doorknob to a person's hand.

He had some 'cool' friends, too. They were all good looking, and they all were known as _the _people that you wanted to hang out with.

They were also trouble makers, like Inuyasha himself.

"Any cute new freshmen girls worth talking about, or worth trying to chase?" Kouga, one of Inuyasha's friends asked one day during lunch.

"Nah, not really. There's some decent ones, but none that I would go crazy for." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"What about that one?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze to the girl in question. She had raven hair, and bright brown eyes. She looked might annoyed. She sighed, shifted her weight to her right leg, and uncrossed her arms, glaring at the most recent person who had just cut her in line.

"She's pretty decent." Inuyasha said carelessly, shrugging. He picked up one of the peanuts on his plate in front of him and popped it into his mouth before pulling out a piece of gum and sticking it in his mouth to freshen up a bit.

"How much you want to bet that I can get her to fall for me by the end of the year, if she hasn't yet already?" Inuyasha challenged with a smirk.

Kouga considered it, even though he knew that he would most likely lose. _Every girl _liked Inuyasha.

"Fifty." He bet, sticking out his hand. Inuyasha shook it.

"You're going to lose fifty dollars, Kouga" Inuyasha said confidently before leaning back in his chair and taking a good look at the girl he was going to make fall for him.

ᮐᮐᮐ

_**The day it all began...**_

She tapped her foot impatiently against the tile floor as she waited in line to get her lunch. By the time she got there, there would either be no time left to eat, or no food left for her to eat. Either way, it would only darken her mood even more.

Sighing angrily, she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to lean on her left foot; something she had been doing for quite some time now. Each time the line would get shorter, someone would skip her so really, she had been standing in the same exact spot for the past fifteen minutes.

She groaned and rubbed her temples in frustration. Stupid skippers.

"You don't look too happy."

She froze. Her ears must be deceiving her, or at least, she really hoped they were. Gulping, she uncrossed her arms, shifted her weight once more, and looked up. She knew that voice, even if he didn't know hers. Inuyasha.

"I'm not." She mumbled, lacing her fingers together and examining them quite closely as her face began to heat up. She didn't even have to look up to know that he was either grinning or smirking at her, since that was what he did whenever he talked to a girl who obviously had a crush on him like she did.

"Hungry?" He asked. For a minute, Kagome completely forgot who she was 'talking' to. Had he just asked her if she was _hungry? _Was he an idiot? She looked up and glared at him hard, as if she had known him forever and did it every day.

_"No," _She began, drawing the word out and layering it with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, "I'm so full I feel like I am going to explode. I'm just getting lunch for my imaginary friend, Daniel, because he's scared of lunch lines."

Right after she said that, her eyes widened in embarrassment. She did _not _just say that to _the _Inuyasha, did she? Oh no, no, no! Her crush was talking to her, and she was snapping at him with sarcasm! She was _insane!_

Inuyasha resisted the urge to laugh, not because she thought what she said was stupid, or because he thought _she _was stupid, but because he actually found what she had said _funny. _Inuyasha did not laugh at what freshmen girls said, they laughed at what _he _said. That's just how it was, and it had to stay that way.

So, in order to keep himself looking like the cool guy he was known to be, he snorted, and replied back with a sarcastic remark of his own, "Well, you sure are nice, aren't you?"

Kagome blinked, thinking that he would have most likely thought she was a lunatic, and walked away to tell his other popular friends just how much of a 'freak' the 'goody-goody' really was, but he was still there. Even though his remark had been one of sarcasm, she couldn't help but give a small smile before giggling lightly, feeling slightly more comfortable, even though her heart was pounding loudly, and her hands felt clammy.

Internally, Inuyasha grinned. She was laughing at something he had said, just like every other girl. That was how it was supposed to be.

Unfortunatley for him, the longer of a time they spent together, and the better friends they became, he was going to find out that she wasn't afraid to deflate his ego.

ᮐᮐᮐ

_**The day they became best friends...**_

Kagome groaned as she heard the phone ring, waking her from her ever-so-peaceful sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she reached over and picked up the device before clicking the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome! You doing anything today?"

"Inuyasha... What the _hell _are you doing calling me this damn early? You're lucky I don't--"

"Kagome, it's one o'clock in the afternoon."

...

"Oh. Well, uhm..."

Kagome really felt pretty stupid right at that moment.

"You never answered me." Inuyasha broke the silence that told him that she felt pretty dumb. Especially since she was such a straight-A _goody-goody._

"I don't have anything planned..." She replied quietly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes on the other end of the line; she knew he did.

"Well, then get up! I want you to come over! I'm having a party, and all the coolest people are going to be there, and I got that video game that you wanted to play so badly so after the party, you can stay and we can play it together! Be here by three, 'kay?"

_Click._

Did Inuyasha just invite her to a party? Did Inuyasha tell her to come over so just the _two of them _could play a game afterwards? Oh. My. Gosh.

Kagome glanced at the clock. "Two hours? What am I going to wear?!"

Honestly, Inuyasha could care less what she wore, she just better show up; his best friend had to be there.

ᮐᮐᮐ

_**The day everything changed...**_

She had always hated gym. It was completely pointless, and she always managed to get herself injured in some way or another.

The bell had rang some time ago; no doubt that she was late for her chemistry class so she just decided to take her time. She leaned against the wall and bent down to tie her shoe which had come untied about thirty minutes before. Standing back up, she came face to face with someone she thought had left _before _the bell had rang to release the students from gym.

Apparently he had stayed behind as well.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" She asked, picking up her water bottle from the ground and taking a long drink, just to distract herself from his wonderful amber eyes.

They had known each other since the beginning of that year. They had become best friends, which was surprising since they were complete opposites. Kagome still had that major crush on him, with the exception that it was an even larger crush than it had been back at the beginning of the year.

"I thought you might want some company." He eventually replied. Kagome looked at him, her cheeks reddening; something she thought that she had learned to control by now. Inuyasha took a step closer. Kagome's grip on the water bottle tightened as she gulped. Inuyasha smirked. She was still the girl that had a crush on him that he had met in the lunch line; the same lunch line in which they stood in every day now.

"You know I've been thinking, Kagome, about you. A lot lately, actually. In fact, I was even thinking about your first kiss, and ways that I could steal it."

_What on Earth...?_

He knew, didn't he? He knew how big of a crush she had on him. He knew that he was the occupant of all of her thoughts day in and day out. He knew that he was the one that she _wanted _to give her first kiss to. He knew that he was the one that she wanted to be her first boyfriend. He knew...

He had known all along!

Kagome's face began to burn with a new blush as Inuyasha took another step closer. He knew that she wouldn't push him away. For crying out loud, they were alone in the gym, she was backed against the wall, and Inuyasha was threatening, no, telling her, that he was going to take her first kiss. You would think that she would be overjoyed, wouldn't you?

Oh, you have it completely wrong.

It was bad enough that he was completely hot and unresistable, but the fact that he was smirking that magnificent smirk while she was in the current situation made her completely dread the fact the she was the goody-goody that this bad boy just happened to want.

And then it all started to make sense. The partys, the becoming friends, the secrets, the help, the hugs, the talks. It all clicked into place.

"No!"

Inuyasha stopped. Had she just said what he thought she said?

Kagome glared at him, and threw the water bottle to the ground. She took a step closer to him so that there was very little distance between them, and poked him in the chest.

"I came to this school a nobody. You were the most popular senior in your whole class. You befriended me one random day in a lunch line. You talked with me until you knew everything that there was to know about me, yet I still barely know anything about you. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't think it suspicious? Who dared you, Inuyasha? How much money are you getting, huh?" Kagome prodded. It hurt. A lot. She really thought of him as her best friend, but it had all been a scam. Entertainment.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked calmly, pretending like he had no idea what she was talking about.

Kagome clenched her jaw before scowling at him. "I can't believe that I actually fell for you. You used me!"

"I did not!" Inuyasha argued, getting annoyed. He had _planned _to, but things had changed. He had payed Kouga fifty dollars to cancel the bet. He hadn't planned on becoming her friend. He hadn't planned on falling for _her. _It's not like he could tell her that though; she would really hate him then.

"Whatever, Inuyasha. Whatever. I'm leaving now. Don't follow me. Don't call me. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone. Go back to all of you popularity. Go back to your little girlfriends. Let me make some _real _friends that might be able to help me through this whole thing. Good-bye, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She was surprised that she was able to keep her voice so calm since she felt like crying. She thought that she had liked him so much it might have been more than a crush, but she wasn't going to stay and pretend that everything was okay. She only wished she would have realized sooner that he had made some kind of deal over her.

"You are _not _leaving this room unless I say so." Inuyasha growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back toward him.

"_Excuse me?_" Kagome questioned, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"You have no right to accuse me of something I didn't do!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, "Kouga told me what happened. He told me the whole story. Even though you payed him to end the bet, you still were using me before." She informed, trying to tug her arm free. When she failed, she glared at him. "I will bite you!" She threatened.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Try me, Kagome." He challenged. He grabbed her other arm before turning them around so she was back against the wall once more. With no hesitation, he attacked her lips with his own. Kagome was in shock. She couldn't help but stop fighting him. He _was _taking her first kiss. _Inuyasha. _

"Forget about the bet, " Inuyasha began, "I fell for you somewhere between the bet and the end of the year. I was scared, actually. You _are _my best friend. I never told anyone any of the secrets you told me. If you want to know more about me, just ask, I'll answer." He told her. Kagome looked away.

"What's your favorite kind of animal?" She asked after a minute of silence. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"A dog. Why?"

"I didn't know, that's why. And don't expect that I am going to forgive you that easily." Kagome replied, giving him a stern look. Inuyasha shrugged, and with a grin he leaned back down and kissed her again.

Later that evening, after she got off of the phone with her new boyfriend, the hot, popular senior, Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't help but think of how cliche her day had been. The good girl had fallen for the bad boy, and the bad boy had fallen for the good girl, just like in the movies.

And after giving it quite a bit of thought, she came to the conclusion that being the goody-goody wasn't as bad as she had thought it was afterall.

ᮐᮐᮐ

_**Wow. That was really long! I don't know if it was my best work, and I'm not sure if the whole the made sense, but basically, the whole story was that Kagome was the goody-goody and Inuyasha was the popular bad boy; they fell for each other, even though Inuyasha had only talked to her because he wanted to win a bet with Kouga that he couldn't get her to fall for him by the end of the year; Kagome found out, and well, yeah.**_

_**It's weird, I know, but I had to get something new written because it was bugging me! I have another idea for one more oneshot before I update my actual stories.**_

_**Anyhow... review if you liked it... or if you didn't!**_

_**--Ponystripes**_


	2. Extra!

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
